listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunger Games
This page is based on the deaths in the Hunger Games Book and Film Series (book series yet to be typed) Villains are in bold and main characters are in italics If there are any errors or missing characters, make sure you check with me before editing Thanks, Scimitar2002 Before the films #Titus - killed in an unknown hunger games by avalanche after going cannibalistic in the games #Maysilee Donner - neck skewered by pink bird mutts in the Second Quarter Quell #District 1 Female Tribute - killed by Haymitch Abernathy in the Second Quarter Quell when he tricked her into throwing her axe into the forcefield, causing it to ricochet into her head #Mr Everdeen - killed in a mining accident in District 12 #Mr Hawthorne - killed in a mining accident in District 12 #District 4 Male Tribute - beheaded by an unknown tribute in the 70th Hunger Games #Martin - executed by the Capitol in District 11 The Hunger Games #District 8 Male Tribute - stabbed multiple times by Marvel #District 3 Female Tribute - stabbed by District Five Male Tribute #District 5 Male Tribute - strangled by Glimmer #District 10 Female Tribute - killed off-screen in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia #District 6 Female Tribute - stabbed multiple times by Glimmer #District 7 Male Tribute - killed by Thresh #District 9 Male Tribute - stabbed by Clove #District 4 Male Tribute - throat slit by Cato #District 6 Male Tribute - head smashed into cornucopia by Cato #District 7 Female Tribute - stabbed by Marvel #District 9 Female Tribute - killed off-screen in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia #District 8 Female Tribute - killed off-screen by the careers #'Glimmer' - stung multiple times by Tracker Jackers when Katniss cut the branch the nest was on, causing it to fall on the careers #District 4 Female Tribute - killed off-screen in the bloodbath at the cornucopia #District 10 Male Tribute - stabbed by Cato #'District 3 Male Tribute' - killed by Cato after failing to stop Katniss from blowing up their supplies #'Marvel' - Shot in the chest with an arrow by Katniss #''Rue'' - died from blood loss after Marvel's spear hit her instead of Katniss #'Clove' - head smashed into the cornucopia by Thresh who overheard her taunting Katniss about Rue's death #Thresh - killed off-screen by dog-like mutts #Foxface - accidentally ate nightlock berries #'Cato' - Shot in the hand by Katniss with an arrow, causing him to fall off the cornucopia where he was devoured by dog-like mutts and hit by another arrow shot by Katniss Between "The Hunger Games" and "Hunger Games: Catching Fire" #'Seneca Crane' - commited suicide via nightlock berries after being sentenced to death by President Coriolanus Snow for letting Katniss and Peeta both survive as victors of the 74th Hunger Games Hunger Games: Catching Fire #Cray - executed by the Capitol for prostituting women in District 12 (debatable) #Romulus Thread - executed for accidentally whipping Katniss across the face (debatable) #Unnamed District 11 Citizen - beaten and shot by peacekeepers after giving the District 12 respect sign to Katniss and Peeta #''Cinna'' - beaten to death off-screen by peacekeepers for influencing Katniss' rebellious actions against the Capitol #District 5 Male Tribute - struck in the chest by spear thrown by Finnick #District 6 Male Tribute (Male Morphling) - killed off-screen in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia #Cecelia - killed off-screen in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia #Woof - killed off-screen in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia #District 9 Male Tribute - killed off-screen in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia #District 9 Female Tribute - killed off-screen in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia #District 10 Female Tribute - killed off-screen in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia #Seeder - killed off-screen in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia #Blight - killed off-screen when he ran into the invisible force-field #''Mags'' - sacrificed herself by walking into poisonous fog to save Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick #District 6 Female Tribute (Female Morphling) - killed by monkey mutt when she jumped in its way to save Peeta #District 5 Female Tribute - drowned in the tidal wave section #Wiress - throat slit by Gloss #'Gloss' - shot in the chest with an arrow by Katniss #'Cashmere' - struck in the chest by an axe thrown by Johanna #District 10 Male Tribute - drowned by Peeta #Chaff - killed off-screen by Brutus #'Brutus' - killed off-screen by Peeta Between "Hunger Games: Catching Fire" and "Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1" #Peeta Mellark's eldest brother - killed in the bombing of District 12 #Peeta Mellark's other brother - killed in the bombing of District 12 #Mr Mellark - killed in the bombing of District 12 #Mrs Mellark - killed in the bombing of District 12 #Mayor Undersee - killed in the bombing of District 12 #Mrs Undersee - killed in the bombing of District 12 #Madge Undersee - killed in the bombing of District 12 #Unnamed Servant of the Undersee Family - killed in the bombing of District 12 #Another Unnamed Servant of the Undersee Family - killed in the bombing of District 12 #Bristel - killed in the bombing of District 12 (debatable) #Lady (Prim and Katniss' goat) - killed in the bombing of District 12 (debatable) #Purnia - killed in the bombing of District 12 (debatable) #Ripper - killed in the bombing of District 12 (debatable) #Rooba - killed in the bombing of District 12 (debatable) #Augustus Braun - killed off-screen in the victors' purge #Porter Millicent Tripp - died either of natural causes or killed in the victors' purge #Lavinia - tortured to death via electrocution by the Capitol #Darius - tortured to death by the Capitol #Portia - executed via firing squads on Snow's orders Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 #Eddy - Killed in the bombing of the District 8 Hospital #Eddy's Sister - Killed in the bombing of the District 8 Hospital Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 #'Antonius' - poisoned by President Coriolanus Snow #Lyme - killed off-screen by Capitol Forces #''Boggs'' - died of blood loss after accidentally stepping on an explosive pod that blew his legs off #Mitchell - killed by a barbed wire net when Peeta (hijacked) pushed him into an activated pod #Leeg 1 - blown to smithereens when peacekeeps fired rocket launchers at the building she was in #Leeg 2 - blown to smithereens when peacekeeps fired rocket launchers at the building she was in #Jackson - devoured by lizard mutts #Castor - devoured by lizard mutts #Homes - devoured by lizard mutts #''Finnick Odair'' - sacrificially killed by an explosion reluctantly detontated by Katniss after distracting the pack of lizard mutts from attacking the remaining members of "Star Squad" #Messalla - vaporized by pod #''Primrose "Prim" Everdeen'' - unintentionally killed by District 13's parachute bombs #Egeria - executed along with other capital officials on the order of Alma Coin (debatable) #'Alma Coin' - shot in the heart with an arrow by Katniss out of revenge for getting Prim killed #'President Coriolanus Snow' - died off-screen either by choking on his own blood or getting trampled by the crowd of people awaiting his death Category:Movies Category:Films